The Ally That Feigned Allies
by Nick Kay Keith
Summary: Near's brilliance is far beyond any Death Note wielder; however, when Near lends the death note to Mello to help him execute his plan, does Mello follow the rules or rebel and shape the world himself? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"A...B...C..." Near scrolled through the list of possible letters that could fit into each square box. An intelligent fellow like Near spends his time doing Sudoku and crossword puzzles. "It couldn't be an F, because the second box is labeled a Q as confirmed by "QUEST" which goes across..." Near was a short, slim boy. He was incredibly brilliant; his brilliance has even outshined trained scientists in their 40's. His bright gray hair was unusual, yet naturally elegant. There was something about his personality that was unique. He was one of the only teenagers that could stay realistic and optimistic at the same time.

"Perhaps this would be quicker if Mello were hear," Near spoke to himself. "Ah! I have discovered the issue. The across word is not QUEST, it is NOSES. Metaphorically, noses can encourage you to discover." Near smiled and giggled at his own strange humor. Near had high self esteem and confidence, despite only having one friend. That was a contributing factor to his brilliance- Near had crazy problems, but he never let the problems seriously affect him.

"Hmm?" Near mumbled as he saw an object that appeared to fall out of the sky. His curiosity was immense; he could not resist but to stand up from the rusty, ragged bench and walk over to the object. He had an extremely slow pace, due to nervousness. Near had phenomenal senses; he knew when something was normal, and when something was abnormal. His slow, yet intense footsteps left tracks in the gentle snow. "It appears to be some sort of notebook," he spoke to himself.

The "notebook" read DEATH NOTE in white letters on the front. Immediately, Near was terrified. Not of the Death Note, but of the shinigami that appeared next to him. He was fairly small, and appeared to be a poorly sewn together stuffed animal. He had only one eye, and he seemed to be in great pain. "Near," the mysterious shinigami spoke, "I have been waiting to see you. The time has finally come." Near's facial expression set a new definition for confusion. "My apologies. I did not mean to disturb you be picking up this book-"

"Do not apologize. The decision is yours: you can keep it, or you can let go of it. You must be aware, though- it is a more complicated decision than that."

"It is just a notebook. Surely, there cannot be any significance to it whatsoever." For once, Near was incorrect.

"You are wrong, Near. The Death Note is the name of this notebook. By wielding this notebook, you are in control of so much. You can instantly kill somebody and decide how they die, too. Also by deciding to yield this notebook, I will be following you. If you decide to kill with it, you will not go to Heaven nor Hell. In addition, only those that touch the notebook can see or hear me- Gelus. All the rules are in the front cover."

Near was horrified. Gelus had just spit out so much information at him. He didn't know which to do- keep it, or let it go. There were pros and cons to both, but either way, it would change his life forever.

"Gelus," Near began. "I am prepared to embark on this journey with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Twenty four hours have passed since Gelus dropped the death note, and Near willingly accepted to wield the death note and its mysterious powers. Near spent the next day completing puzzles and playing board games with himself. Somehow, Near manages to stay boredom-free.

Gelus was sitting across from Near in their living room. "Gelus," Near began, "This is how I am going to begin the killings." Near pressed a button on the television remote. Suddenly, a news channel appeared on the television: it happened to be Tokyo's local news channel. A female reporter came onto the screen. She was fairly slim. Her hair was dark black and her eyes were a beautiful hazel color. She wore a red dress that went down to her knees. "Today's top headline-" She reported, "There was a homicide here in Tokyo. The name of the killer has been confirmed to be Raika Koshigami, whom has also been convicted of shoplifting. We are now taking phone calls- call us up and tell us what you think about this dreadful situation." The photo of Raika appeared on the screen. The next second, the station phone rang.

"Hello, you have reached Tokyo10, the most popular newschannel here in Tokyo. Are you calling to tell us your opinion on the murder?"

"Yes," the strange voice began. "My name is Sayuri Yoshinari. I live here in the heart of Tokyo, and I have learned through personal experience that life keeps getting tougher. I would like to commend the families of those that were killed for their bravery."

"Hey, Gelus!" Near firmly spoke. "Sayuri is our neighbor. He resides a few houses down from here." Gelus looked terribly confused. "Oh, okay," He shot out. "I think this is where I make my first 'journal entry'," Near evilly called out.

"Please tell me who you plan on killing and I will explain the rules," Gelus said with a mediocre face. It was obvious that there was something irritating him, but there was also something he was very optimistic about.

"I am going to kill Raika and Sayuri," I plainly said.

"From experience, I can understand why you want to murder Raika, but what did Sayuri do?"

"I know Sayuri well. I know that the life she has is unfair. If I can not only eliminate those that are dangerous, but also those with misunderstood lives, I am redefining the word "happiness" for everyone living on Earth."

"I understand, Near. Please remember to think about the person's face as you are writing their name. Also, remember that you may write the cause of death within forty seconds of writing their name. Please be considerate of their loved ones," Gelus said, appearing to have a broken heart.

"Do not worry Gelus- I am one that will save the world." Gelus gave a nod of the head and sat back down. Near opened the notebook and retrieved the ink pen laying on his desk. He was astounded when he noticed the rules were listed in the front cover.

"R-a-i-k-a...K-o-s-h-i-g-a-m-i..." Near desperately wrote, hoping to brainstorm some method of death. "Stab in the heart. Raika was shoplifting a pocket knife in the pocket of his shirt. He reached to grab the knife when it slipped out of his hand, cut through his shirt and stabbed his heart." This was Near's interesting strategy of making his deaths seem strangely abnormal. When something gets extremely abnormal that is repeated, it starts to become normal.

"S-a-y-u-r-i...Y-o-s-h-i-n-a-r-i..." Near jotted down._ I don't have any intelligent method of murdering her, except letting the death note give her a heart attack_, Near thought. He decided to leave out a cause of death.

"Near," Gelus whispered miserably. "You have just made the decision to wield the death note and all its powers. You can no longer go to heaven, nor hell. Please use it wisely."

"Gelus, why so miserable?" I asked.

"I don't like seeing people die," he responded.

"Don't worry, it's for a good cause."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next evening, both names written in the death note appeared on the news. The first death was described as "a horrifying accident gone wrong". Thinking about it logically, there must be some sort of pressure for the knife to cut through the shirt fabric and penetrate the skin. "Well," the newscaster described, "We have received numerous phone calls and emails. Many people are assuming that he committed suicide, while others believe it was a strict accident and nothing more." The second name only appeared on a headline. She didn't have any special report or anything.

"Gelus," Near spoke. "Do shinigami have any special powers that we don't know about?" Near admired the death note that was sitting in his lap.

"I cannot reveal everything-" he began, "but I can reveal some things. We shinigami have special eyes. We can see the name of the person and the amount of time they have left to live; however, I cannot reveal any statistics to you. As a wielder, you may purchase the shinigami eyes. There is a terrible price to pay for it, though."

"What would that be?" Near contently asked.

"Your life is cut in half." Near's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He expected Gelus to say something like "You can't use the death note for two weeks." Apparently, that is a huge price for Near to pay. "I will not purchase the shinigami eyes. My lifespan is something I deeply value." Gelus had a contradictory look on his face, and a small tear shed from his only eye.

"NEAR!" A voice called from the door. Near and Gelus looked over to see none other than Mello, a good friend of Near. Near had copper brown hair with a tint of red. He, like Near, was rather slim. He had a muscular body and hazel eyes. "Have you finished crossword #22? I am stuck! Is this the book right here?" Mello asked and pointed at the death note. "No..." Near replied. "The crossword book is on my desk."

"Then what is that..'death note'?"

"The death note is...it is...a very interesting collection of journals written by a man that believed in shinigami. It's quite interesting." Near's extreme effort in his fib made it seem believable.

"Let me read!" Mello, being the hyper man he is, stomped over to Near's chair and picked up the death note. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Mello exclaimed. At this point, it was purely obvious that Mello could see Gelus. Gelus had a shy, embarrassed look on his face and almost began crying again.

"Near," Mello angrily spoke, "What is going on?" The devastating look on his face was almost terrifying. Mello dramatically opened the notebook and read the two names on it:

_Raika Koshigami. Stab in the heart. Raika was shoplifting a pocket knife in the pocket of his shirt. He reached to grab the knife when it slipped out of his hand, cut through his shirt and stabbed his heart. Sayuri Yoshinari._

Mello was extremely confused. "Near, I am aware of your utter brilliance. Unless this is a death log, you...I cannot even comprehend this." Mello was confused, more than anything. It didn't add up to him: the fact that a shinigami was sitting right next to him, and the fact that Near owned a notebook with deaths in it.

"Mello," Near began, "Please let me explain. I need your help with this. Gelus, the shinigami, dropped this notebook from the shinigami realm. If the person's name is written in it, they will die. If you write the cause of death following, that will happen as well. There are several more rules, but that is basically how it works. Mello, we could do something together; think of a new world we could shape."

Mello immediately agreed. "You know Near, I've been longing to change the world. No opportunity has came to me. Our brilliance together can create something special." It was noticeable, at this point, that Gelus' emotion went from misery to slight joy. Gelus was happy to see Near and Mello collaborate.

"Mello, I need you to do something for me," Near quietly expressed. "Take the death note for three days. Write down what you deem necessary. Gelus will stay with me. I believe our logic is similar, and we will conclude the same results." Mello gave an evil smile. He obtained the death note, winked at Near, and walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Mello ran down the road with a huge grin glued to his face. He concealed the death note in his bag. His face made it obvious that he was up to something- something extreme. Near had just went against his brilliance and gave one of the largest powers in the world to somebody that may use it in the wrong way. Although Near trusted Mello with his life, Near did not think about the situation enough. He thought more of the expected outcome- a near perfect world.

Mello's dark cherry hair lit up in the moonlight. His swift footsteps on the concrete sidewalk were loud; and many people around him were giving him stares. There was something strange about Mello that night. Mello's extraordinary footsteps, enormous grin and now quiet chuckles are very strange. An elderly man creeped up to Mello. He had a few gray hairs left, but other than that, he was bald. His face was full of wrinkles. The man seemed to be very optimistic, very pleased. "Are you alright, son?" The man asked. "You look a little tipsy," he seriously spoke. "Trust me, sir, I'm alright," Mello replied with dark joy. The elderly man smiled with concern and returned to his activity. Mello continued the peculiar trend as he walked all the way home.

When Mello returned home, his strange activity multiplied by ten. His large footsteps turned into enormous jumps; his quiet chuckle turned into an obnoxious laugh; his evil grin turned into a horrifying smile. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He quickly sat down in his chair like a bird flying for food. Next thing he knew, the television remote was in his hands, flipping through channels. After a few quick seconds, the television is on the Tokyo10 news channel. The same newscaster woman from the previous night appears on the screen wearing an orange spaghetti strap dress. She is wearing her hair down and her gorgeous white necklace perfectly accented her appearance. "Tonight, we interview the family of Raika Koshigami. The entire family is mourning the death of Raika," she explained. "I couldn't believe what I heard," Raika's mother began to explain. "Raika was an extreme criminal, but his family loved him as if we didn't know what he had done wrong." The elderly woman's tears were so powerful, they could cause Tokyo's next earthquake.

Mello's first thought was to murder somebody else in Raika's family with a creative cause of death. Mello could do that easily, especially since the elderly woman's name appeared on the screen when the newswoman was interviewing her. The creative, yet evil mindset of Mello wanted to murder that woman. He had a "put her out of her misery" type attitude towards it. Within three seconds, Mello picked up his black-ink pen and opened the stable death note.

_Aika Koshigami_. Mello knew if he wrote no cause of death, the person written would die of a heart attack. At this point, Mello's terrifying grin turned into a face beyond that. His expression was a mixture of happiness and horror. "I need this power permanently," Mello spoke to himself. "This world could be shaped by myself and myself alone..."

Mello did not drop his ink pen before writing the following: Nate River, AKA Near. Mello did not want any specific cause of his death, so it would be plainly obvious to Gelus that Mello murdered him. Mello awaited the evening news the next evening, to see a city mourning Near.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Why should he die?" Gelus asked Near with curiosity as the two continued watching the news. "Hhmph. Gelus, you should understand by now. His happiness is so extreme that it is making him depressed. Having him die of a natural cause, like a heart attack, will be less painful to his relatives. If his depression leads to suicide, it's much worse," Near explained. The two were forming a close bond together as they prepared a list to enter in the Death Note later, when Mello comes back.

"I understand now, thank you," Gelus said with a smile. "And now..." The newswoman began, "We interview a psychological expert who will give Tokyo advice when dealing with the recent deaths." A man appeared on the screen. He was bald with brown eyes. The dark grey suit he was wearing contrasted nicely with his tan skin tone. "Well," he began, "It's important to remember that everything happens for a reason. There are many things that we cannot control- but we do control how we deal with them. We choose to deal with things in a pessimistic way, or we simply cannot control the way we feel. For example, Raika's family is very depressed that they lost Raika. They did not choose to feel depressed." The man talked for about ten minutes about how the human mind works and how we react to certain things.

"It looks like all the deaths are getting to people," Gelus said slightly upset. "It's not getting to us," Near replied with an evil wink. The two allies sat in silence for a few moments- until Near fell to the floor in pain. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open desperately gasping for air. Gelus looked as if he had an equal pain, for he truly cared for Near. Gelus put his hand on Near's forehead. "Hang in there...please..." Gelus pleaded. Near opened his pale mouth to respond, but only air came out. It was his final breath. His eyes froze, as did the rest of his body. The atmosphere suddenly turned cold. Everything around Near seemed to die that night, including Gelus' heart.

"There is only one way this happened," Gelus whispered to himself. "But why would Mello do such a thing to an ally?" The confusion was overwhelming to Gelus. Tears streamed down Gelus' face quicker than any bird could possibly fly. Gelus' mourning for Near was far beyond any emotion that has occurred to such a shinigami.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Gelus instantaneously appeared in Mello's presence. "How could you?!" Gelus exclaimed harshly with tears pouring out of his eye. "Gelus, when will you understand what the Death Note is meant for? My intentions rank higher than that bitch Near, anyways," Mello chuckled. Gelus looked as though he was going to attack Mello. "I'm not going to hurt you, regardless of my wishes," Gelus told. It's a very rare thing to see Gelus upset; and when he is, he doesn't express it through anger. "I thought you were our ally," Gelus cried. Mello responded with an evil wink.

"It's hard for you to understand, Gelus," Mello spoke with understanding. "You'll catch on soon enough."

"I don't want to catch on to your idiotic ideas."

"You don't have much of a choice anymore, Gelus. Now that Near is deceased, you AND the Death Note belong to me."

Gelus was left fully speechless; at a loss for words. "I can't believe you betrayed us."

"I didn't betray you, I disagreed."

"And murdered, don't forget."

"Oh please. Near murdered too. Death is beside the point. You are mine now and you will help me create a new world."

"What is your idea of a 'new world'?"

"A peaceful world. I plan on not only eliminating those that hurt it, but those that extraordinarily help as well. We can't have only certain people help and certain people hurt. Everybody needs to help."

"That's unrealistic, and that will NEVER happen."

"We'll see. Is there anything that can boost my ability Gelus?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"There must be something you can contribute to my brilliance."

"There is one thing...but there is a terrible price to pay." Gelus seemed calmer, but he seemed more terrified. "They are shinigami eyes- you can see the length each person has to live floating above their heads."

"What do I give in exchange?"

"Half your life."


End file.
